An Interesting Outcome
by Grey Quill
Summary: On the night of Voldemort's downfall his soul is split again, one flees Godric's Hollow and the other takes up residence in Harry Potter. With no one the wiser, including his other half, Harry RiddlePotter maneuvers freely, gaining allies and enemies. R
1. An Interesting Event

I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my ideas.

–

"Stand aside you silly girl," Voldemort hissed impatiently, his victory was at hand, he just had to kill the little brat that the mudblood was shielding from view.

"No, please, please, take me, leave Harry."

"Foolish woman, Avada Kedavra," Voldemort watch impassively as the woman fell to the floor bonelessly, he turn to the crib where Harry Potter now laid squalling.

Lord Voldemort carelessly stepped over the dead mother, walked closer to the child and examined him closely. Aside from the bright green eyes the child looked completely normal, a bit on the small side though. The Dark Lord raised his want and murmured the death curse almost carelessly, the spell seemed to bounce off the child and rebounded towards Voldemort. The Dark Lord watched in surprise as it came closer and he recoiled from the bolt of death too late. Pain wracked his body and he screamed as his body was burned away by the death curse and the remnants of his soul were ripped from his body. In the haze of pain Voldemort missed that his soul had been split again. Half the soul mindlessly fled Godric's Hollow with all the magical energies that had been floating around the room.

The other fragment, unaware of both the split and the departure of its counterpart, was fading into death with nothing to latch on to to keep it in the land of the living. It latched onto the nearest source of power, the bawling child, and settled the boy's magic. Being immersed in magic eased the pain of the soul splitting and allowed the fragment to think clearly. And the first thought that flitted through its mind was 'I hate Harry Potter.' As soon as it was sure that it had enough power to leave the boy and not fade into the afterlife it broke free of magical core and proceeded to leave Harry Potter. Only too come to a abrupt halt a few feet from the still wailing child, the fragment ran into a invisible, solid, impassable wall three feet from the crib. No matter which direction it attempted to move in it was stopped short and the power it had taken from the boy was fading fast. It searched through all reason that it might be happing but it couldn't think of any.

There was only one option, one it viewed with great distaste, and that was to merge with the boy. The horcrux moved back into the boy's magical core and shifted its' 'view point' to a higher plane and moved closer to the ball of white light that was a soul. An ugly black splotch lay on one side and waves of white light seemed to be trying to repair and restrain the mark. The horcrux easily brushed aside a wave of white light that tried to prevent him from going closer and gently pressed against the mar. A familiar feeling brushed his limited senses, a latent, near complete, imprint of himself that was slowing being erased by the white waves. The horcrux plunged into the imprint, pressing it and himself far into the center of the soul, allowing the mar to surround him like a blanket. It knew it was only a matter of time before the soul would try to defend against the invasion so it moved quickly. The fragment allowed itself to disperse through the mar, into the soul, trusting the impression to keep it's consciousness from being destroyed. The soul of the boy reacted to late and tried to purge the energy, but it was too late, the soul exhausted itself and could no longer fight. Slowly the particles of dispersed soul converted the entirety of the soul to mirror that of the soul piece. When the horcrux became conscious it was very relieved, it had been hovering precariously over a endless chasm, energy slipping over the horcrux, stealing memories. It was suddenly very glad of the imprint, even now the horcrux could feel the memories of the past few days or so dissolving. But the shade didn't care, it was just glad to be alive still and laughed hysterically as the world faded to black.

–

The sight that the Dark Lord Voldemort was met with when he awakened was not one he recognized, an burning unknown ceiling loomed high above him. All the sound around him was almost entirely muted and he couldn't feel his limbs and the fire above him was pale pink and seemed to have a vague face-like shape. He attempted to sit up but found that he was unable to move, and received the same results when he tried to pinch himself. Voldemort also found himself oddly detached from all emotion, and couldn't bring himself to be frustrated. Which would have been annoying had he had emotion, which he didn't at the moment, which in turn would be frustrating. It was quite the quandary.

Another was how he managed to be in such a state, a bad potion maybe? Or maybe an assassination attempt gone badly, or not so badly, he might be in the final grips of a poison. Oh look, the ceiling above him came crashing down and met some sort of blue shield that encircled him. The bed, the Dark Lord was fairly sure that it was a bed, being vaguely soft, beneath him gave way and he landed softly onto the floor. Which allowed the ceiling to rest heavily against a wall, making his blue shield flicker out because it was no longer needed. Voldemort suppose that it would have been a relief to be in a magical area at least. He watched from his limited viewpoint, as he couldn't turn his head, as the house burned around him. The blue shield reappeared several times to protect him from falling debris and the occasion burst of heat that passed through the wards on his bed. When the fire finally stopped he could only see darkness and his shield had faded again, he imagined that he was several feet underground.

Voldemort lay in the darkness for a long while, but as laid he reviewed the last few days he could remember. Life had been going well, he had the Prewitt Brothers killed, received a few new recruits and a dozen more sympathizers. But after going to bed everything was a blank, he was sure that he had lost the memories, losing memories always had a particular after feeling. The Dark Lord tried fruitlessly for a few moments to retrieve the memories, and decided to move forward in his thoughts. He was buried in the ruble of an unknown magical house, the auroras would arrive soon and that wouldn't be constructive to continuing his existence. But at the moment he couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't even get a hold on his magic. It seemed to slip through his reach every time, likely another effect of the failed potion.

Loud noises and dim light broke Voldemort out of his reverie, and soon a enormously large man appeared, or maybe a small giant. The man-giant lifted him out of the hole and spoke to him softly, not that the Dark Lord could understand him, everything was still muted, nor could he see clearly. Voldemort only caught a brief, fuzzy glimpse of the devastated house as he was turned around and cradled in the giant's arms and then only the view of the giant's shirt. 'How curios,' Voldemort thought, 'He doesn't seem to recognize me.' Voldemort felt himself being carried a short ways then the giant stopped to talk to someone. The giant reply boomed through Voldemort's chest, though he still couldn't make out what was being said. Another voice replied, 'another giant then,' and sounded vaguely distressed, the two talked for a few moments before Voldemort felt them move again and then a louder noise, like that of a muggle car roared to life around them. Voldemort paused to consider what could be making such a racket and dismissed the sound when he couldn't think of what it was and moved on to why the giant hadn't recognized him. Of course giants in general weren't all that intelligent he had been having ongoing alliance talks with them, they ought to recognize him. More importantly how had he come to be in an unknown house, that had burned down, then be dug out by a giant. There weren't many giants in the British Isles and Voldemort knew that he didn't have any safe-houses near the places they were, all in all it was a very strange day. Voldemort didn't even notice as sleep crept upon him, unable to feel it.

–

Hello all, some of you may be cross with me for starting another story, but this plot bunny was stalking me. So here is the first chapter of an idea I've never read about before, it is a interesting idea if I do say so myself. Most importantly please, please review. I want to know what everyone thinks of the idea so I can continue with it if it is liked. It has not been proofread so please excuse any mistakes.

Thanks for reading. Review.


	2. A Marge Problem

I don't own Harry Potter, I do own everything that you don't recognize.

–

When the darkest wizard of his age next awoke it was in another unfamiliar location, and it looked very muggle. But it seemed as if the bad potion had begun to wear off, he could fuzzily hear someone in the next room and the room around him seemed to be tinted purple, but he was still detached from his emotions. Voldemort tried to sit up, but still couldn't, but he did manage to move his head and get a better view of the ceiling. When he raised his hand to his face, as it was difficult to move much else, he was puzzled. A chubby little hand hovered a little ways in front of his eyes attached to a chubby little arm. "Gah?" when the Dark Lord heard his own voice he became more confused, everything made no sense, at all.

A huge, thin woman wearing an ugly flora dress came in from the next room and he realized that she wasn't a giant but a normal human and a muggle. Voldemort realized that he must have shrunk or something similar, but when the woman put a bottle in his mouth he knew something had gone very wrong. The only logical explanation was that he was somehow turned into a young child. In all of the Dark Lord's expansive research of the Dark Art he had never come across anything like this. How in the world had this happened? Voldemort pondered this for a long while and came to no conclusion.

After he had finished the bottle, not that he was even aware of finishing it, an uncomfortable feeling rose in his chest. The woman picked up the Dark Lord and burped him a bit hard and he let out a nasty urp all down the back of her dress. She placed him harshly on the floor and started to yell at him, Voldemort, unable to stand leaned against a chair leg. Another baby's cry from above his head distracted her and she rushed off to the other room walking oddly, trying to prevent the back of the dress from touching her back. Voldemort shook his head and was able to stand up weakly, he took a few steps and fell on his stomach. After a few more attempts at walking he gave up and tried crawling. It was easy once he got the hang of it and Voldemort investigated the kitchen, living room, and had just reached a hallway when the woman, in a new dress, found him. She roughly plucked him from the pristine tile and carried him upstairs he unconsciously touched her mind and ordered her to carry him less roughly. Surprisingly she did and Voldemort slightly cocked his head at the unexpected action, he brushed her mind again and ordered her to take him to the bathroom. She complied and took the second door on the top of the stairs, instructed her to hold him up to the mirror. From what Voldemort could see, his vision was still blurry, he looked like a one, maybe two year old with black hair and green eyes. Satisfied he ordered the woman to take him somewhere comfortable and she carried him down the hall and into another boy's room, an unpleasantly plump boy that looked to be three or four.

She set him on the floor and she sat down in a chair looking at him blankly, Voldemort guessed that she was in a imperious like state. _What is my name, _he thought to her. "Harry James Potter," she answered blankly, so he was in the body of the Potter child, curious. _Where am I,_ "Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, England, Earth." _Tell me how I came to be in the body of a child, how old am I. _The woman didn't answer she clutched her throat and made rasping sounds. _Stop,_ _why did you not answer? _"I don't know how you were changed, I cannot tell you. You are one year and four months old." _I see, if you do not know the answer to a question state that you do not know, do not try to choke yourself answering. What is your name, the name of the occupants of this house and why am I here. _"My name Petunia Dursley, my son is Dudley Dursley, and my husband is Vernon Dursley. Albus Dumbledore left you on the front stoop of this house and left a letter. Because I am your mother's sister we share blood and Dumbledore set up protections to be sure that you wouldn't be attacked by Voldemort's followers." _Why would I be attacked?_ "Because when he tried to kill you the curse rebounded back onto him, killing him." Voldemort wasn't surprised by the information as he still had no emotions, but for a moment he thought he felt a stirring of it. It was unexpected and that made it dangerous but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. _You will tell no one of what happened today, you will forget it yourself and you will care for me just as well as your son. Understood? _"Yes," with that she seemed to blink coming out of a daze, and shook her head, Voldemort ignored her as she changed his diaper and clothes, his thoughts elsewhere.

So the world thought him dead and he was in the body of his supposed defeater living at the house of his likely squib aunt. It was a near deadly blow to his campaign, he would definitely lose most of his followers, either to dead, Azkaban, or public denial. Most of his prestige would be lost, falling to a child, and it would take years until he would be back to his previous prowess. But it opened doors as well, his fame would be a great tool if he used it right, and he would have great privileges. _Harry James Potter_ he thought to himself, testing the name in his mind. _I am Harry James Potter._

–

Six months had passed since Harry Potter arrived at Number Four Privet Drive, and the Dursley family had also changed. Dudley now looked like a healthy almost four year old, having lost a lot of weight under Harry's mental instruction. Vernon too had lost weight and become a far calmer man after Harry removed his ability to feel rage and suppressed his anger to a healthy level. He was promoted in his job and became the Overseer at Grunnings Drills, tripling his paycheck. But Petunia had changed the most, her belly had swelled to obvious degree and was carrying triplets, all magical. Harry thought that it was treachery that had brought him to his current state and decided that he needed a few unwaveringly loyal servants, hence the current state of one Petunia Dursley. They would be invaluable assets once they had grown and been trained by him.

Harry, as he now called himself, had spent the past six months either strengthening his body, watching the television and learning about muggles or studying the entirety of his campaign to conquer the wizarding world in depth. He had found several glaring mistakes that he made, firstly was his hatred of muggleborns, it was irrational, illogical and endangered the existence of the wizarding world. Next was his all too public attacks, it scared the public sheep and lessened his recruiting and sympathizer potential. The muggles had made frightening progress from what he had seen on the television, and so now they were a huge danger to all things magical. Doing magic was still out of his reach, it still seemed to slip through his mental fingers every time he tried to draw it out.

He had been almost feeling his emotions for the past month, they tinged the edges of his mind and struggled to break free. Harry felt that it was only a matter of time until the last lingering effects of the body change ended. Another problem was that his Uncle's sister was coming over and if she was anything like Vernon before he had been toned down she would be a hassle.

–

"Marge it is a pleasure to see you, how have you been?" Petunia greeted Marge at the door, and the woman barely fit through the front door, followed by a sour looking bull dog. Harry stood just behind Petunia, eyeing the new temporary occupant of the house. Marge's eyes traveled right over him, unable to see him because he didn't want her to.

"Very well Petunia, how are you and the triplets?" Marge asked loudly eyeing his aunt's belly.

"Really well so far, the doctors say that I'm perfectly healthy." Petunia replied beaming.

"Glad to hear it, where's Dudders and Vernon? I've missed them so." Marge asked and was greeted by loud steps on the stairs. Marge did a double take after seeing both of them, they were much thinner than she had last seen them, Vernon simply looked like a large man and Dudley looked a year older than he was.

"Goodness Vernon, are you feeling alright? You're thin as a stick, and Dudley as well." Marge asked unhappily.

"No, no Marge, I just felt like it was time for a change. In any case how are your bulldogs?"

"Very well, Colonel Fubster is taking care of them at the moment. Now you said that Petunia's good for nothing sister dumped off her boy?"

"He doesn't cause much trouble Marge, now lets get you settle in while Petunia puts the boys to bed." Dudley was squirming in his arms and to Marge it seemed as if Harry had suddenly appear next to Petunia holding her dress for balance, Marge jumped at the sight.

"Yes, I think I will have a lie down, I feel faint." Marge said weakly. Uncle Vernon placed Dudley on the floor, picked up Marge's luggage and herded her upstairs to the guest bedroom.

Dudley walked over to his mother tugged on her dress and said "Up," petulantly, Petunia grabbed his hand and answered, "Mummy can't Duddy, come on." She ignored Harry as she guided Dudley up the stairs and Harry easily kept up with them. As Petunia was tucking Dudley in his low bed, Harry got into his own on the other side of the bedroom that he and Dudley shared. Dudley fell asleep almost as soon as he was in the bed, low snores could be heard by the time Petunia reached the door, where she paused for a moment. Harry was almost sure that she was looking at him, but couldn't be sure in the low light. He knew that over the past six months that he had become very suspicious of him, he had seen it in her mind, but she ignored him if he didn't need something. He heard her leave and he pondered the effects that Marge might have until he went to sleep.

–

Marge had been staying with his family for a week and in that time she had caused a great deal of harm to the mental commands that he had placed in the Dursley Family. Her mere presence had begun tugging the orders, which kept them civil, out of their minds with ease. At the rate it was going now the restraints would be gone in a week at best, and Marge was supposed to go in two. The dog that Marge had brought, Mauly or Molly, Harry wasn't sure which, with her was protecting her mind. The beast was preventing all orders from lasting for more than a few hours and so Harry couldn't send her away. Harry's Aunt Marge presented the first serious problem that he'd had since the body switch and she plagued his thoughts. So now the only option was to rid the Dursley family of Marge permanently, but she couldn't be killed at Number Four, that would cause to many problems and stir Dumbledore's interest, as would any permanent or serious injury in the home. But as luck would have it, as well as a strong mental prod from Harry, Petunia and Marge were clothes shopping for the triplets, Dudley, and Harry.

The trip became quite the ordeal, Marge manage to insult nearly all the clerks and Dudley was screaming because he wanted candy. All in all it seemed a good time to strike, Harry found a little bench nearby, in sight of Marge and threw his mental energies towards her. She seemed to stagger in mid complaint to Petunia. Harry increased the mental pressure tenfold and Marge fell to the ground and started to jerk in odd ways and started to howl in what he assumed to be pain. Her eyes were rolled up into the back of her head and drool was running down the side of her cheek, mixing freely with her tears, her face was twisted in pain. She clawed wildly at her head, messing up her impeccably styled hair and pulling out chunks of it that caught between her fingers. Bloody gouges soon appeared all over her face and head caused by her frantically searching hands with long nails that turned an ugly red. Frowning, as she was causing to much attention to be drawn to her head, Harry lashed out mentally at her left hand and Marge howled louder and began biting the hand savagely. Finally, after nearly twenty seconds Petunia took some action and hit Marge over the head with her purse, making her let go of her hand and Harry relented for a moment.

Marge sobbed loudly and switching between crying and weeping, and Harry struck again, this time targeting her entire body. Another scream broke the temporary interim and Marge began jerking wildly, somehow she managed to stand, only to run head on into a clothing rack, it collapsed underneath her. Several dazed shoppers rushed to her aid after she fell, one man yelling, "Hold her down, she'll hurt herself, call a ambulance." Several people piled on top on the woman and stopped her from further hurting herself. Apparently being to much for Petunia, his aunt rushed over to the dogpile on top of Marge and began hitting the people on the head holding her sister-in-law down with her purse. A large man that had come to late to help hold down Marge easily grabbed both of Petunia wrists easily and pulled her behind a rack, out of sight of Marge and made her sit down. Once she did she wept freely onto the man's shoulder, who obviously felt awkward, he slid out of the seat and was replaced by several also very pregnant woman who seemed to be able to understand her garbled bawling.

Harry, deciding that Marge had been sufficiently punished for being troubling pushed very hard with his mental pressure. Marge back arched and she through off several people, Harry found a weak spot in her mental shield and pushed as hard as he could. The weak spot gave a little then Harry felt the mind shatter, mental energies from the obese woman created a mini mental whirlwind, unseen to the muggles and then it ceased. Marge suddenly went limp, and the people became worried that they had killed her and let go, one of them felt for a pulse and announced, "She's alive."

–

The shopping trip with Marge had been going well until she fell down screaming. Petunia watched with horror as her Sister in law grabbed madly at her head and scratched her face deeply. Petunia didn't move until Marge started biting her hand, then she impulsively hit her over the head with her purse. Petunia breathed deeply when Marge stopped screaming, distantly gladly that she had stopped drawing attention to them. Then Marge started to shake again, stood and knocked over a rack with nice baby clothes on it, getting it all bloody. Petunia couldn't understand in her current state, near hysterical, why people were jumping on top of her Sister-in-Law. So her stressed mind made up something random, 'Dirty, dirty, sick perverts!,' she thought to herself and she proceeded to try to beat their heads in with her purse, which was quite heavy as she always carried a big torch with her. She managed to knock out a few before a man grabbed her from behind and pulled her out of sight of Marge.

"Oh Vernon," she said aloud, though no one could understand what she said because she was sobbing, "I had the most horrible dream! Marge went crazy and hurt herself and then there were disturbed people trying to do things to her and it was awful." Petunia imagined that she had fallen back to sleep when she saw other women around her, as she didn't go to sleep anyone but her husband, and the bed beneath her was very hard. They were murmuring reassurances to her telling her that it would be alright, and not to worry, doctors could do wonders these days. Petunia decided that she hated this dream, she heard sirens in the distance and was glad that someone was coming to take the horrid dream-Marge away. She sat, slightly rocking, waiting for this horrid dream to end, and she let the dream-ladies lead her to a man dressed in dark blue with a clipboard. He asked several questions and noted her distracted answers on the clipboard, he asked her if she wanted to go to the hospital and she told him no, she didn't want to go anywhere near the ugly dream-Marge. Petunia looked distractedly at where she had fallen down, baby girl's jumpers were sprawled out messily most had blood on them. It broke her heart to see a pretty little white one with ruffles on it smeared with blood, she picked it up and distractedly tried to wipe the blood off of it. It was only when a very upset Dudley came and pinched her very hard on the leg to get attention did she realize that she was not dreaming. She slunk to the floor slowly and started weeping again, tightly clutching the little girl's bloodied jumper to her chest, oblivious to the world around her.

–

Harry watched impassively as Aunt Marge and the people that his other Aunt had knocked unconscious were loaded into several ambulances. Petunia was oddly distant when she was led over to the EMT and asked questions, only when Dudley came over did she seem to snap out of it. Even as she too was loaded into an ambulance she tightly clutched a bloody jumper to her chest and ignored everyone. Harry slipped off his bench and walked the few feet that separated him and Dudley and slipped his hand into the older boy's. A Bobby that had been questioning the witnesses in the shop came over and picked up Harry and held Dudley's hand tight as he led them over to a police car and placed them in the back seat. It was nearly a half hour before the policeman returned and drove them to the station and another three sitting in a boring office before Vernon came and picked them up on his way to the hospital.

It took another two hours for Petunia to be released and giving antidepressants that were safe for pregnancies and being ordered to rest, she was still clutching the bloody white child's jumper. When Vernon inquired rather forcefully what had happened to his only sister he was escorted to a private room and was told that the doctors had no idea, but on the way over Marge had had two heart attack, three broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and a great deal of blood loss. When the doctor left Vernon grilled Petunia on what had happened and when she had told him she had no idea he became very angry. Uncle Vernon's eyes fell on Harry and his face turn an ugly red, Harry felt the rage suppression completely fail. Vernon charged forwards and raised his hand to strike Harry, but Petunia stepped in his path to both the adults surprise, he pushed her aside roughly and she fell onto a chair. _STOP!,_ Harry mentally shouted and Vernon stopped in his tracks, completely frozen, and Harry harshly reinput the rage suppressor and a dozen other restriction in his Uncle's mind. They took easily without Marge there and in his weak mental state. Harry ordered the man to sit down and put a mild sleep command on him.

–

To Petunia it seemed a voice out of nowhere yelled stop and Vernon did, then he sat down and went to sleep. She gave a shuddering breath, 'No, this wasn't anything like the freakishness of my sister, this is stronger and more frightening.' Her eyes landed on Harry and she bit her lip slightly, 'Couldn't be him, much to young to do anything,' she nervously rubbed the material of the bloody white jumper.

_But it was me Aunt Petunia, I put Aunt Marge in her current state and I stopped your husband from hitting me. _She heard a child's voice in her head and the boy turned to face her, green eyes staring blankly at her, a mocking smirk on his childish face. _I'm going to make him forget what just happen and prevent it from happening again. _

"Leave him alone, you little monster," She bit out, trying not to let her fear show.

_There is no need to be afraid dear Aunt, I do not intend to hurt you, him or Dudley. It would attract unnecessary attention_ _to our -happy little family. In any care I could have Vernon inadvertently hurting your unborn children_, _they are too important to me to risk injury by a ignorant muggle._

"What do you want with my babies? You can't have them, they're normal."

_No dear Aunt, they are magical and they will be my most loyal when they are grown, they belong to me._

"No," Petunia said disbelievingly, "They are my children, they will be normal."

Harry approached his Aunt and almost uncaringly placed a hand on her stomach, causing her to flinch away from the contact and scoot further back into her chair. But even though she filched she felt all of the babies kick and she put one hand over her stomach protectively and pressed the little girl's bloody white jumper farther into her chest as dread crept upon her heart. "My babies, the're magic?"

_Yes Aunt._

"I won't let them go to Hogwarts, it ruined Lily," she stated shakily.

_You don't have a choice in the matter. But as thanks for bearing my three most loyal I will give you three things that you desire. _In Harry's mind a trade was the most logical option.

"I, I, you will take care of them?"

_Of course, what good is are dead servants? But yes I shall to my best to insure that the three in your belly grow to become loyal servants, you have my word._

Petunia ignored the comment and pondered, 'what do I want.' "Vernon, he isn't always the most romantic man, or the best husband. So I want him to be a good husband. I want to lead a happy life, so if I could forget about this?" She fell silent, petting the jumper as she thought, after a moment she looked down at it, almost surprised to find it there. "A daughter, a normal pretty daughter, can you do that?" She added hesitantly, unsure of the request.

_Yes, your three wishes are a good husband, a happy life and a daughter._

"Yes,"

_Very well. _Harry easily made his Aunt Petunia slip into a light sleep and turn his Uncle Vernon, he added several more restriction and commands and planted them firmly in the man's mind, insuring his good behavior. Turning his attention back to his aunt he gathered the memories of him not being a normal baby and locked them in a deep corner of her mind and disguised them as memories of her wedding. Mind altering done he woke both of them up and Vernon was appropriately comforting to Petunia as she relaid the tale of what had happen on this horrible day.

Unseen to both his aunt and uncle Harry picked up the bloody little jumper and hid it within his aunt's purse, a reminder of what had happened.

–

Uncle Vernon being the good husband dropped both children off at Old Lady Figg's house, deciding that Aunt Petunia needed a few days to recover from her terrible shock.

–

So what do you all think? Tried to make it kind of chilling and make everyone realize that 'Harry' is still the Dark Lord, sorta. Please review! This chapter has not been beta'ed, and I still need one, volunteers?

Thanks to Barranca and Dream Red for reviewing.


	3. The Birth of His Most Loyal

I don't own HP, but I do own my ideas.

–

Uncle Vernon being the good husband dropped both children off at Old Lady Figg's house, deciding that Aunt Petunia needed a few days to recover from her terrible shock.

–

Old Lady Figg's house smelled of cats and old cabbage and that smell clung to Harry's nose even when he went outside. He was on the very verge of disliking it, along with Ms. Figg, and yet her mind revealed something unexpected. She was a squib and she was watching him for Dumbledore, that made the well of almost-felt emotions surge uncomfortably in his belly. Dumbledore was still interfering with his life and that made anger almost bubble up, with just a hint of rage.

Harry knew that his actions as Voldemort made most think of him as a raving madman, which he had been. Rage, anger, loneliness and hate twisted him into the Wizarding World's epitome of fear. He wasn't actually crazy per say, just very angry. But now more than ever he realized that he had been granted a great boon by losing his emotions, even more so than being in the body of his world's savior. It allow him time to reflect on his actions and improve anything he found lacking. He still had his ambition to rule the world and make those with magic be solely in power, of that there was no doubt. But at the moment the only productive thing he had done was ensure that three children would be born to serve him, learn about muggles, and acknowledge his mistakes. Displeasure at himself bubbled in his stomach and he sighed as Dudley wailed loudly from the low couch in the Family room that he was sharing with Harry, the gray light of dawn sneaking through the thick curtains.

Ms. Figg, who really wasn't old, maybe thirty, came rushing into the room, white fly-away hair, that gave the moniker Old Lady, out of its curlers. She turned on a table lamp next to the couch and sat Dudley up, sitting down next to him and murmuring to him.

Suddenly emotion bubbled up to Harry's chest and he gasped at the powerfulness of it. Sadness rushed through him and he was overwhelmed, it seemed to stretch on endlessly, until suddenly it was gone. Harry, who was unaware that he hade even started crying, let out a loud wail at the loss of the wonderfully horrible feeling, his body was shaking uncontrollably as he was being rocked gently by Ms. Figg. Her male guest that Harry had only met briefly yesterday before falling asleep poked his head into the room.

"What's wrong Belly?" he questioned in a deep voice.

"Nightmares, the both of them, Vernon only told me briefly what happened, seems his sister Marge had some sort of seizure, Petunia and the children saw it. Poor dears. Do you think I should call Albus, Edgar?" Arabella questioned worriedly.

"Nah, that old wizard has far to much fun poking his nose in private people's lives. The muggle docs say that it was a seizure right? Then a seizure it was, in any case I imagine that those brats are hungry as I am," Edgar replied in a blase manner.

By now Harry had calmed down, the sadness had retreated completely but panic simmered in the back of his mind. This was completely unexpected, and dangerous, the panic that bubble made him act impulsively, anything to rid himself of that feeling. With a thought Dudley fell back asleep as did Figg, who slid into an uncomfortable looking position. Figg too had cats that unconsciously guarded her mind so he couldn't permanently command her to look after him and forget about it after. However none of Figg's cats cared for Edgar, at all, so he was entirely unprotected mentally. Harry easily slipped into the unprotected squib's mind and the man's stance relaxed as he looked blankly around the room.

_Name, Date of Birth and magical ability_, Harry ordered mentally.

The man dazedly fixed his gaze onto him and replied, "Edgar Edward Rosewood, previously Rookwood, I was born in 1955, and I am a near squib."

_What is the nature of your relationship with Figg?_

"We're dating and I was going to propose to her soon, I've even got the ring." Rosewood replied with an edge of anxiety to his voice.

_Would anyone find it strange if you married suddenly?_

"No, they have been expecting it."

_I see. I have a task you must preform, it is of great importance._

–

Edgar Rosewood calmly walked into Gringotts and requested that he have access to vault number 325l. The goblin peered at him oddly for a moment and said, "Password."

Edgar replied, "I need the wealth of vault 3251, it will aid me in my endeavors. The snake and the lion are locked in battle as the raven and the badger watch."

The goblin seemed almost disappointed at the correct recital of the password, "Correct, and here is your key, a goblin will escort you to a car. Thank you for your business."

Edgar's trip in the mine cart was uneventful and he easily stepped out of it. He slid the key into the small keyhole and it opened easily; gold coins were stacked floor to ceiling and it appeared that the vault went back for a short ways. Edgar was quite surprised by the amount but took a bottomless bag out of his robe pocket and scooped nearly a thousand galleons into it. He then got back into the cart and returned to the surface.

Edgar Rosewood stopped at a jeweler's and a potion's shop in Knockturn Alley before flooing back to Privet Drive.

Harry waited until the man was safely through the floo before questioning him, _Do you have everything Rosewood?_

"Yes Potter."

_Figg will wake up soon, go put the potion in a cup of tea and take off your robes, your fiancé may be confused as to why you changed clothes while she was unconscious._

The man complied, removing the robes that he had slipped over his muggle cloths and just as Figg was stirring Edgar reappeared with a warm cup of Earl Gray. She took the cup and looked around dazedly, confused as to what had happened. "You fainted Arabella, drink your tea it will make you feel better."

The woman took a sip of the tea, then drank it all very quickly, "That was delicious my love, what was it?"

"That's a secret, but I have a question for you." Edgar got down on one knee and pulled a little black box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Arabella burst into tears and hugged her fiancé tightly sobbing 'yes!'. All concern about Dudley and Harry going out the window.

Harry watched the very happy couple stoically, one of his many safety net accounts in Gringotts making it possible. Happiness soon bubbled out of control and overflowed into his mind, overtaking his consciousness, making him black-out and collapse. Both adults rushed over to the fallen child, and finding nothing wrong with him tucked him into the low couch.

–

The three months and three days since Marge's seizure and mental break, as the doctors were now calling it, had been very eventful for the Dursley family. With no hope of recovery from Marge, Vernon inherited all of the Dursley family's various holdings that Marge had been managing. Vernon had been getting a small stipend from Marge before her accident- after all he didn't take charity from his own family. Vernon and Marge's parents had died several years back and left all the family's businesses and properties to the jobless younger sister who bred bulldogs. After all their other prideful child was doing quite well in a new drilling company, but now with Marge incapacitated everything fell to Vernon.

One Colonel Fubster was hired to look after Marge's bulldogs and turn the house that Marge used to live at into a working breeding kennel. Vernon had been hesitant, but was swayed by a mental push from Harry and, after all bulldogs could bring a very large profit. Several other properties were put up for rent and others for sale. Vernon bought Petunia a vacation house in Majorca and moved to a pleasant house owned by his late parents just outside of London for her to recover in and raise their growing family in. Grunnings opened another plant just twenty minutes from their new house and appointed Vernon as the President of it, further raising his salary. The owners of Grunning Drills were suitably impressed when all potential customers that visited the Dursley household signed contracts with the company, not knowing that it was due to Harry's mental influence.

Most of the business that the Dursley family owned were left alone, like Dursley Construction, Dursley Interior Design, Dursley Realand Dursley Landscaping, but others that were only a drain on the accounts were shut down. After some mild downsizing money was flowing into the Dursleys' accounts at a very good rate.

Moving to the house in the country had posed a particular problem to Harry in the shape of the blood wards placed by Dumbledore. The wards couldn't be abandoned by those of Evans blood, otherwise they would fall and Dumbledore would notice, but they could be moved without harming the structure. Luckily the headmaster had only loosely anchored the wards to the property and Harry was able to shift the wards onto his Aunt Petunia's wedding ring, with a bit of help from Edgar as Harry still had no grasp on his magic. The ward became mobile for only a short time and after the family was suitably settled into the new house Edgar tied it semi-permanently to the house itself. With some persuasion from her loving husband, they had been married the week after he proposed, Arabella Rosewood didn't breath a word of the move to Dumbledore. The house that they moved to was very large, it had seven bedrooms, three full bathrooms, living room, formal dining room, family room, a play room for the children, spacious kitchen, two offices, an attic, a basement, and a three car garage. The house sat on a fifteen acre property with a small creek that ran through it and there was also a guest house with two bedrooms and a bathroom. The house was in good condition and there had been a caretaker, Hunter Hike, looking after it since Vernon's parents had died. The middle-aged man was moved into the basement and the guest house was occupied by two young orphans Greta, at age 17, and Lisa, at age 19, best friends for as long as they could remember. Lisa's parents had died in a tragic car crash when she was 12 and she had been adopted by Greta's father, who was a friend of Vernon's and who had died of cancer not a week after the Dursleys had moved in. Vernon offered them a place to stay and work, they both gladly accepted.

Harry's emotional outbursts had continued and he'd had fourteen to date, none of them ever being the same emotion and the emotions always overwhelmed him completely. Luckily the help had no resistance to his mental commands and he took it a step further and created constructs in their minds that seemed to be permanent. The constructs created by his telepathy, as he learned to call it, allowed him to act oddly in front of them and for them to think he was behaving normally.They responded easily to his commands, and unlike before he didn't need to step into their minds mentally every time. Harry had also learned how to sufficiently use the bathroom, so he no longer wore diapers. Dudley had started going to school and was getting along well with the other children due to some mental discipline from Harry. Yesterday, relatively speaking, since it was four in the morning now, had been his birthday and Lisa and Greta had taken him clothes shopping, as Petunia was in no condition to do it, she had later been admitted to the hospital for observation because she had start her contractions.

–

Dudley was snoring quietly, curled up in a ball and Harry was lightly dozing in Lisa's lap, who was blankly staring at a housekeeping magazine she had read at least three times. Vernon was in the room sitting with Petunia getting his hand nearly crushed by her grip. A short while later buzz of anticipation and excitement awoke Harry from his light slumber and he blinked his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Vernon came into the hallway, woke Dudley and motioned for the nanny, Lisa, to come in with Harry, who remained as silent as always. Petunia laid weakly on the bed, doctors still buzzing about, one attaching a oxygen mask to her face to ease her tired body.

The triplets lay snoozing in odd clear plastic crib-like things next to Petunia so she could easily see them. When everyone came in the doctors nodded at Vernon and left, and the room suddenly seemed far less crowded. Harry brushed Vernon's mind and his uncle sat down on the chair next to the bed and fell asleep as did Dudley.

"Vernon?" Petunia questioned confusedly. Harry brought all the memories of him to the surface and Petunia shuddered slightly and gasped loudly, "What do you want?"

"We have a deal Petunia, and I am simply here to remind you of that and to ensure that you know that it is being carried out." Petunia looked at Lisa in surprise as she spoke, as Harry was reaching through the young girl to control her speech. Lisa walked around the bed and towards the babies, finger tracing the plastic footboard of Petunia's bed as she easily held Harry in the other arm. His aunt looked at the nanny in distress as she placed a finger on the first child's head. In actuality Harry was scanning the child's magic from where he was held on Lisa hip. The child, a girl judging by her pink cap, wiggled slightly and gurgled in confusion, "She's good," Lisa said as she moved onto the next, one with a blue cap who was fussing, and she frowned and moved onto the next, also with a blue cap, golden hair peaking out from underneath, who lay quietly staring at everything.

Petunia couldn't stand the look that showed on Lisa face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The girl has magic, as does the last boy, but he has too much of it, so he must have taken it from the boy in the middle," Lisa said unhappily, and along with Harry stared at the second child intently, examining the child closely as he felt the child weak mental shield. It was a highly unusual medical condition that sometimes happened with multiple babies in the womb. One baby somehow took another's magical core, leaving one child very powerful and the other a squib. The child slowly stopped fussing and grew still, trying to focus on Lisa, but Petunia interrupted her nephew.

"What are you doing?" she screeched.

"A servant with no magic has very little use to me," Lisa said looking at Petunia, whilst Harry's gaze remained locked on the baby, pressing lightly on the shield.

"But you swore to me that you'd take care of the triplets, you promised!" Petunia protested loudly.

"I did, but if he lives he will suffer," Lisa said emphatically, looking at Harry's aunt with pity.

"You swore, you mustn't kill him, you are the reason he was born." Petunia's eyes were bright with unshed tears and she pleaded for the baby's life.

"Yes, and I am trying to fix my mistake. If he lives he will hate you," Lisa said harshly.

"I don't care, he is my flesh and blood. I hold you to your word Harry James Potter," Petunia cried, no longer looking at Lisa but instead Harry who had finally looked up at her, his green eyes holding no emotion.

"Very well, have you named them yet?" Lisa asked, Petunia mutely shook her head.

"I shall then, Fern for the boy with magic and pretty green eyes, Nettle for the boy with no magic and dark eyes, and Belladonna for the girl, after my dear Bella, may she be blessed with her namesake's power," Lisa said. Petunia didn't answer; she was weeping quietly into the side of the bed, turned away from the children and Harry.

–

Once Harry had hidden Petunia's knowledge of him again he woke Vernon and Dudley up again. Everyone cooed over how cute the children were and Vernon told Lisa that she should take a taxi back to the Dursley mansion, as Dudley was looking tired. In the back of the taxi Harry fell asleep and didn't even awake when Lisa carried him into the house and put him in his room. A peaceful look came over him when he slept and tonight was no different, but the peace wouldn't last for long

–

Hope you enjoyed the story, please review. The story is floating along happily, feed my muses review pretty please, makes them happy. Thank you for reviewing Dream Red, who is now also my awesome beta, Lips.Like.Morphine, bandgsecurtiyaw, Barranca, Ermelinde, Evergreen Sceptre, DaBear and DustFactory.


End file.
